warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Snipetron Vándalo
El Snipetron Vándalo es la versión Vándalo del Snipetron, premiada por primera vez como una recompensa de edición especial por matar a 20 informantes en el evento el Informante Grineer. El plano y las partes ahora se pueden encontrar como una recompensa de la invasión. El Snipetron Vándalo tiene mejores características que el Snipetron normal en el tamaño del cargador y la velocidad de recarga, pero sacrifica el daño de y de con el fin de aumentar su daño de . Características Este arma causa principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Alto daño de : efectivo contra la armadura. *Alta probabilidad crítica. *Buena probabilidad de estado. *Precisión cuando se apunta; los disparos golpearán exactamente en el punto de retícula, perfecto para disparos a la cabeza. *Innato atravesar de 3 metros. *Dos modos de zoom: **El primer zoom tiene una distancia de de 2.5x y + 25% de daño en la cabeza. **El segundo zoom tiene una distancia de de 6.0x y + 50% de daño en la cabeza. *Innata polaridad . Desventajas: * Reduce el daño de y , incluso menos que el Snipetron normal. * Alto retroceso. * La influencia del arma en el zoom máximo hace que esto sea aún más frecuente. * Como con todos los francotiradores - tiene tamaño relativamente pequeño del cargador (promedio entre otros francotiradores). * Inexacta más allá del alcance corto cuando se dispara sin apuntar. Comparaciones: Snipetron Vándalo, en comparación con Snipetron: * Mayor daño base (200.0 vs. 175.0) * Menor daño por estado de (10.0 vs. 17.5) * Mayor daño por estado de (180.0 vs. 140.0) * Menor daño por estado de (10.0 vs. 17.5) * Mayor probabilidad crítica (25% vs. 20%) * Mayor multiplicador de daños críticos (2x vs. 1,5x) * Mayor probabilidad de estado (15% vs. 10%) * Cargador más grande (6 balas vs. 4 balas) * Velocidad de recarga más rápida (2 s frente a 3,5 s) Adquisición * Las piezas y el modelo del vándalo del Snipetron se pueden obtener de vez en cuando como recompensas de las invasiones. * El Snipetron Vándalo fue premiado primero a los jugadores que destruyeron al menos 20 Informantes Grineer durante el evento el Informante Grineer. Viene con su propia ranura de arma y un catalizador Orokin preinstalado. * Los componentes y el modelo fueron recompensados por "Incursión Season Six". * Los componentes y el modelo del Snipetron Vandal pueden ser intercambiados entre los jugadores en el Comercio. Consejos *Esta arma es ideal para efetuar disparos a la cabeza y muy útil contra los Grineer. *Al apuntar, trate de alinear la mirilla antes de hacer zoom, luego haga zoom, ajuste el error y dispare. Esto puede llevar algo de práctica acostumbrarse, pero es mucho más fácil y rápido que disparar desde la cadera o hacer zoom de forma casual. *Lleve un buen arma de fuego de cuerpo a cuerpo o de cuerpo cerrado para combatir a los enemigos a corta distancia, ya que el Snipetron Vandalo es ineficiente y difícil de usar correctamente a esta distancia. *A diferencia del Snipetron, la variante Vandalo es capaz de usar Cargador deformado de nivel 4 para obtener 8 disparos por cargador (el 25% de 6 es 1.5, ya que se desperdiciaría debido al redondeo). **Con un nivel 4 Cargador deformado y nivel 3 Fuego salvaje (igual a 25% y 20%, respectivamente), usted es capaz de obtener 9 disparos por cargador. Esto se debe a múltiples modificaciones de la misma pila de tipo aditiva, en lugar de acumulativamente. *Como nota general, el consumo de munición no debe ser demasiado grande de un tema, siempre y cuando los jugadores hacen pleno uso de sus habilidades y armas cuerpo a cuerpo junto con Snipetron Vandalo. *Con un máximo de Cámara dividida y Punto de presión tienes un 72.5% de probabilidad de conseguir al menos un golpe crítico, con un 22.5% de probabilidad de conseguir 2 impactos críticos y un 27.5% de probabilidad de no conseguir un golpe crítico. *Utilice la modificación Mutación de munición de francotirador para aliviar en gran medida la munición total baja y la oportunidad de caída de munición para los rifles de francotirador. Notas Originalmente llegó pre-instalado con su propio Catalizador Orokin y su propia ranura de arma. El Snipetron Vándalo requiere 3 disparos para activar su contador de tiro, dándole un bonificador de daño de 1.5x en el tercer tiro, un bonificador de daño de 2.0x después de 9 disparos, y un bonificador de 2.5x de daño después de 27 disparos. Curiosidades Como con la mayoría de las armas Vándalo, sólo el color de la energía se puede cambiar. Otros colores pueden ser seleccionados, pero no se mostrará en el arma, a menos que dicho arma posea una piel. Desde la Actualización 20.4, el Supra Vándalo que fue lanzado durante la actualización mencionada es la primera contraparte del arma Vándalo que es completamente personalizable en color. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 0 a 5 *La probabilidad de estado aumentó 15% a 16% *La probabilidad crítica aumentó del 25% al 28% *'Cónclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2 *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage *Snipetron Vandal Blueprint is now tradable. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron Vandal. *Fixed an issue that caused the Snipetron to skip reload animations. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron series in PvP. *'Conclave:' The Snipetron weapon series is now available in PvP. *'Buff:' **Added 3 puncture depth. **Increased damage from 125 to 150. **Reduced reload time from 4s to 3.5s. *Fixed issue with Shock Camo skin not working on Snipetron Vandal. *Updated reload sound effects for Snipetron Vandal. *Updated fire sounds for Snipetron Vandal. *Revisions to Snipetron Vandal sounds. * Updated Snipetron Vandal sound FX. }} en:Snipetron Vandal Categoría:Vándalo